


Grime and Punishment

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol





	Grime and Punishment

_**Grime and Punishment**_  
Title: Grime and Punishment  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: NC-17  
Summery: A smutty little fic about Jack's (lack of) housekeeping habits.  
Warnings: None unless you fear vacuums. Of course slash.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Ianto or anything Torchwood related in anyway. No money is made from this fic.

  
"No Jack," Ianto says as he pulls Jack's hand off of his body for the twelfth time, "you promised to help with the house work. You stay here often enough."  
"I know, but can't it wait just an hour more?" he asks, using his best puppy dog eyes.  
"No. That's what you said last week and we stayed in bed nearly all day. And the week before that, we ended up on the living room floor, which still isn't hoovered by the way, until we got that call from Gwen."  
"Yeah, that was great." Jack replies wistfully, "Look, I'll vacuum. I promise. Today. But it would be such a shame to waste this." Jack gestures to his burgeoning erection.  
"Well, that would be a waste....." Ianto admits as he eyes Jack hungrily before giving him a hot and messy kiss.  
"You know I'll make you feel so good." Jack's hand begins to tease his own hardened flesh lazily. The look on his face says he thinks he's already won.  
Ianto nods, kissing Jack again briefly before standing up and heading to the toy box. He rummages through their sundry collection. Jack's cock twitches against his belly in anticipation as Ianto stalks towards him clutching a red, vibrating plug victoriously.

"Lay down on your belly." Jack flips over eagerly and grinds his hips back in Pavlovian response to the sound of the lube being opened. Ianto gently slides one slick finger inside his lover causing him to shiver slightly at the cold sensation inside him. Ianto wiggles his finger until he feels Jack relax around him and then he adds another. Jack moans throatily and pushes back onto Ianto's fingers, forcing them further inside him. "More, please," Jack groans and Ianto is only too happy to comply, stretching him thoroughly with a third finger before removing them. Jack lets out a whine of dismay but  Ianto doesn't make him wait for the plug. He slides it in rather quickly, forcing it past the bulbous part until Jack is able to clench around it.

"How does it feel?"  
"God, it feels good. Not as good as you, but still good."  
"I'm glad. Roll over now."  
Jack does as he's told and gasps as the plug moves inside him when he changes position. Ianto pushes his legs apart and positions himself in between them. He breathes gently on Jack's aching cock and then laps at the head. Pulling the foreskin back with his hand, he teases the newly exposed sensitive flesh with his tongue.  
"Yes. God, yes! More of _that_ ," Jack begs, his voice gravelly. When Ianto complies, Jack's eyes flutter shut and his hands grasp the sheets tightly. He doesn't notice the cock ring until after he feels it snap into place.  
"Ianto?!"  
"Jack," he replies calmly as he stands up and straightens his clothes, "if you want a reward you have to earn it this time. Come to the living room and get to work." he says and then he's gone. It takes Jack a few minutes for his mind to catch up and actually follow Ianto. When he does he finds Ianto standing next to the vacuum.  
"I've got to run to Tesco. I'll only be gone a few minutes," he explains as he hands Jack the vacuum, "but I'll turn this on to give you some company,." Jack suddenly feels the plug come to life inside him.

Ianto can hear Jack's moans in the hallway as he's locking the door. He's proud of himself for seeming so calm, when his own cock is trying to rip it's way out of his trousers. He pushes the memory of Jack clenching around the plug out of his mind before he starts to envy the plug. He needs to calm down if he's going to ever leave his doorway.

Meanwhile, Jack is standing ramrod straight, clutching the hoover like a life preserver. If it wasn't for the cock ring he would have come already. He makes an attempt to move forward, but the feeling is so overwhelming that his body just stiffens up.  Desperate to finish cleaning and please his lover, he turns on the vacuum. When he attempts to move a second time, the plug presses into his prostate firmly, causing him to tense and cry out. He clenches around the plug involuntarily, sending shivers down his body. The sensation is so intense that he feels like he's beginning to come, just hovering at that step before falling over into ecstasy, but  never actually going over. He's caught in this hellish bliss as the minutes tick by, unable to really move but unwilling to stop the ecstasy thrumming through his body.

The site that greets Ianto when he opens the door, makes him rock hard instantly. Jack is only inches away from where he was left. All of his muscles tight and rippling, with a thin sheen of sweat glistening over them. His cock is an almost painful shade of red as it juts proudly out from his body. Jack's head is thrown back, his eyes shut tight and his lips parted tantalizingly. His knuckles are white from the strength with which he's gripping the hoover.

"Duw! You are so fucking hot!"  
Jack opens his eyes in response. "Please Ianto, please. I'm dying here. I can't....God please."  
"What do you want Jack?" he asks, his accent dripping with temptation, as he begins to efficiently rid himself of his clothes. His shirt lands on the forgotten about Tesco bag, his trousers, socks and shoes in a puddle by the floor.  
"You. I need you... " he gasps out.  
"Do you want me to fuck you Jack?"  Ianto asks in a low, deceptively calm voice, "Do you want to feel yourself stretch around me as I fill you?"  
"Yes. Please. God, I can't stand it. Please Ianto," he begs.

Ianto pulls Jack into filthy kiss, all tongues and moans. Jack whimpers loudly as Ianto's skin brushes his desperate cock. Ianto, not being able to take much more himself, manhandles Jack onto his knees and bends him over the sofa. He turns the plug off and wiggles it a bit before extracting it from his whimpering captain. He wastes no time lining himself up and sliding into his lover balls deep, causing Jack to cry out loud enough to echo. He wants to take it slow, but having Jack so wanton and writhing beneath him make his whole body burn with the need for release.

"Harder. Please. Don't be gentle."  
" You want me to fuck you wide open? Fuck you as deep and hard and fast as I can?"  
"Yes!"  
Ianto replies by driving himself into Jack full force, impaling him on his engorged cock. Jack yells out a string of expletives as he grinds himself back against his lover. Ianto grabs Jack's hips and continues to pound into him. He knows he won't last long at this rate.

"Do you want me to let you come?"  
"Please, fuck, you have to."  
"It doesn't look like you've got enough done to deserve a reward. I think I should just use your body to satisfy myself and then leave you to suffer."  
"No! Oh God Ianto. You can't. Please. I'll do anything."  
"You would anyway," he teases, "but, I'm feeling generous. Come for me. Now." he says as he releases Jack form the torment of the ring. In seconds Jack is screaming his pleasure, fucking himself wildly on Ianto's cock. Ianto wants to hold off his own orgasm until he's milked Jack's release thoroughly, but he can't hold back. He pumps into Jack furiously while Jack comes all over the sofa and he comes deep inside Jack.

Panting and sweaty, Ianto slides off of Jack and onto the floor. He contemplates the fact that the floor is still as dirty as ever as he crawls over to shut off the still running vacuum.  
"Jack?"  
"mmmm?"  
"You didn't hoover at all, did you?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Where?!"  
"Right there," Jack points to spot where he had held the vacuum while he writhed in pleasure from the plug.  
Sure enough, there's one small, excessively clean spot.  
Ianto just shakes his head and laughs.


End file.
